1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for providing frequency modulated light. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. General Background
It has been suggested in the prior art to direct a laser beam upon a reflective diaphragm subject to vibration by reason of a sound signal. The laser beam is thus reflected onto an appropriate screen whereby distinctive patterns may be viewed.